dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Moori
|manga debut = "Namekian Fear" |anime debut = "Defying Orders" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler |Race = Namekian |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 18, Age 762 Age 780 |Occupation = Village Chief Grand Elder (since Age 762) |Allegiance = Dragon Clan Dragon Team (allies) |FamConnect = Guru (parent) Tsuno (sibling) Nail (sibling) Dende (sibling) Cargo (sibling) Moolin (sibling)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Esca (sibling/successor) Tanissh (sibling) Tsuburi (sibling) Namekian Savior (sibling) 98 other siblings |Counterparts = Future Moori }} is the elder of a Namekian village who becomes the grand elder of New Namek after Grand Elder Guru's death. He is also the brother of Tsuno, Nail, Dende and Cargo. Appearance Moori is a dark green Namekian, with a red vest, a white collar, white pants, and brown shoes. Personality Moori is determined and calculating, standing up and refusing to cooperate with Frieza and destroying the scouters, knowing it would likely lead to his death. Despite Vegeta having killed many Namekians in the past, Moori tells him that he holds no grudge or hatred towards him as such a thing only breeds more conflict. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Moori was born on Namek as a son of Grand Elder Guru. He is very clever and, although Moori is not a warrior, he manages to destroy all of Frieza's scouters with his Finger Beams so that they cannot track any more Namekian villages. This causes Frieza's collection of the Dragon Balls to be seriously delayed. When Frieza orders Dodoria to slay Moori, Moori told Dende and Cargo to run away. Just when Moori attempted to perform a move that would have avenged his slain Namekian brethren, a blast (either Frieza's Death Beam in the manga or Dodoria's Mouth Blast in the anime) was fired straight past Moori, slaying Cargo. Then, Dodoria sadistically carries out Frieza's order by breaking Moori's neck with his bare hands. Moori is included in the wish to Shenron to bring back those killed by Frieza and his men. After being resurrected, he is teleported to Earth thanks to the wish to Porunga to teleport everyone to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. On Earth, as Elder Tsuno was not brought back by Shenron's wish since he and his village were wiped out by Vegeta who was already no longer under Frieza's commands at the time, Moori is named as the new Grand Elder by Guru before the latter dies for the second time. As the new Grand Elder, Moori says that the Dragon Balls will shine again. The Dragon Team use Porunga's remaining wishes to bring back to life Krillin and Yamcha. During the time between the two restorations of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Moori and his people stay at Capsule Corporation, where Moori learns how to play golf thanks to Dr. Brief. 130 days later, the Z Fighters use two of Porunga's wishes to bring back Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan, and Moori and his people use the third wish to teleport to a new planet similar to Namek. Cell Saga Three years later, Moori is seen on New Namek. When Goku is looking for a new Guardian of Earth to replace Kami, Moori suggests Dende. During the Cell Games, Moori and his fellow Namekians sense Cell's power all the way from Earth. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Moori appears again when the Namekian Dragon Balls are needed to help Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Kibito Kai and Old Kai resolve the Majin Buu crisis. It's revealed that Moori has powered up Porunga by giving the Namekian Dragon the ability to bring multiple people back to life with one wish. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Moori is with King Kai on Snake Way for him to use their Dragon Balls to wish for his planet to be brought back. Porunga is summoned and King Kai plans to wish for a bigger planet with less gravity, a gorgeous house, and a race track. However, Goku shows up and wishes for his planet to be the same as it was previously because it's good for training. Moori gathers the Dragon Balls to take them back to his planet. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Moori prays in front of a Dragon Ball along with two young Namekians, giving thanks to the gods protection that allows them to live in peace. However it is short lived as Goku and Vegeta arrive on the planet in time to confront the evil Moro who is after the planet's Dragon Balls for himself. On Goku's request, Moori has the Dragon Balls taken far away along with the other Namekians who flee the area. Moori stays during the battle between Moro and the Saiyans and after their defeat, aids them by taking them to a nearby home where he watches over them for the next three days. When they awaken, Moori informs them that Moro is already in possession of three Dragon Balls, having raided their villages and slaughtered their people. Just then he senses another village under attack but says that he has hope as the strongest warriors from every village have combined into one powerful warrior and is headed there now to confront Moro. This hope too is also short lived as the warrior is killed instantly causing Moori to despair. Moori returns Goku and Vegeta's clothing and before heading off, Vegeta asks Moori how he feels about him, having slaughtered many Namekians himself long ago. Moori says that while they will not forget such a thing, they believe that grudges and hatred only bring more conflict and that they only desire to live a life of peace. While Goku and Vegeta are away, Cranberry finds them and badly injures Moori before summoning Porunga. Noticing that Moori is still alive, he uses his Arm Cannon to blast him which results in his death. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Moori asks Porunga to re-construct Earth after it was destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side-effect. File appearances ''The Return of Cooler'' Moori appears in which he is seen chained up along with his fellow Namekians by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. When a Namekian warrior breaks free and attacks the robotic guards, Moori pleads for him to stop, but to no comply. Luckily, the Dragon Team arrive and Gohan saves the Namekian warrior and Moori and the Namekians are set free for the time being. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' It has been 216 years since Moori's last appearance, and now he has gotten older and looks remarkably like Guru, even growing to a similar size. As a result of the destruction of New Namek in Age 851, Moori and the surviving Namekians relocated to Earth. Upon learning of King Piccolo's surviving Mutated Namekian children from Piccolo, who was unable to deal with the situation on his own, Moori suggested that Piccolo and some of the Namekians capture them and keep them secure, which eventually lead to the creation of the Poko Priest class after some of Moori's fellow Dragon Clansmen managed to research these creatures and mastered the art of controlling them. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Moori has a power level of 5,000. Technique and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Multiple Masenko' – two-handed Finger Beam used to destroy the Scouters of the Frieza henchmen. *'Magic Materialization' – The Dragon Clan's ability to create objects from nothing. Since he is a prodigy from the Dragon Clans, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (unused model)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSSphlQIrs *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Kinpei Azusa (DBZ), Ryōichi Tanaka (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Don Brown (Namek Saga), Lee Tockar (Perfect Cell Saga onwards) **Funimation dub: Mark Britten (Originally), Christopher R. Sabat (Onwards), Barry Yandell (DBZ Kai) **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: José Luis Castañeda *Brazilian Portuguese dub: João Batista (I - DBZ), Gilberto Barolli (DBZ - II), César Leitão (DBZ - III), Mario Jorge Montini (DBZ - IV), Walter Cruz (DBZ Kai), Glauco Marques (DBZ Kai TFC) *'Hungarian dub': Péter Tarján Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Moori vs. Dodoria ;Dragon Ball Super *Moori vs. Cranberry Trivia *Moori's name pun is based on the Japanese word Katatsu'muri''', meaning "snail". The first part of the word is used for Katas' name pun. *In the Saban episode Escape from Dodoria, Krillin erroneously refers to Moori as Dende's father. Gallery See also *Moori (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Moori es:Moori Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mayors Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBS Characters